The Draken
The Draken is a one-eyed Sea Monster of "Jumanji" and the archenemy of Squint. It appears as the focal point of the episode: "Eye of the Sea". Appearance The Draken is something of a chimera: a three point cross between a Sea Dragon, Kraken, with a single huge eye like Cyclops. It's name is a play on a combination of "Dragon" and "Kraken". It is a gigantic, fearsome creature that towers over Squint's ship. The Draken gives off a terrible scent that can be used as an early warning to sailors of it's oncoming attack. Squint however wasn't able to smell the scent because of his lost nose because of the monster's doing from their fist encounter. Role In "Eye of the Sea", Judy and Peter enter "Jumanji" and arrive on the shores of a sea where's there's a sailing ship nearby. After they're saved by Alan who defeats the a Giant Crab at the cost of breaking his sword, the three board the ship and meet Captain Ishmael Squint, who plans to sail to the "Eye of Jumanji", a portal that leads out and he wants Alan, Judy, and Peter to be his crew which they agree to after an argument about it. Following their long and tiring journey at sea, while looking for Squint sometime later, Alan and Judy discover on the charts that they've been going around in circles in one spot for some time and are confronted by Squint, revealing that he's not looking for an exit from "Jumanji", but is really after the Draken, who ate Squint's nose over 20 years ago and they soon find the Draken heading towards them. Alan tries to steer the ship away from the beast with Judy's help, until Squint stops them while encouraging Peter to help him, but Peter's loyalty is with Alan and his sister and he turns on Squint. The trio manage to steer the ship away, but the Draken attacks them anyway, temporarily getting stuck in the net that Squint fired onto it. The Draken entangled Squint in its tentacles and apparently dragged the Captain to his watery grave. Despite Squint's defeat, the Draken returned and created a whirlpool to try and sink the ship, so it could also get at Alan, Peter, and Judy. The trio climb the Crow's Nest and Alan uses a rope to bungee jump into the Draken's eye and stabs it with his broken sword, killing it and causing it to explode. The three end up drifting hanging onto a log, but Alan's actions solved Peter and Judy's clue and it returns them home leaving Alan to drift home on the sea. Continuity *Despite seemingly being pulled into the depths by the Draken, Squint survived and returned to "Jumanji" twice, in "Return of Squint" and "The Ultimate Weapon". *Footage of the Draken attack appears within the Crystal of Reflection, during the series finale; "Good Bye, Jumanji". In conclusion, the trio realised the idea of ever meeting someone named Squint was as unreal as ever having a pleasure cruise with him. Behind the scenes *The Draken's role and focal episode is somewhat reminiscent of the classic novel Moby Dick: Captain Squint's motivation of vengeance against a titanic sea monster lead to the destruction of himself and nearly everyone else. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Jumanji animals